Love Song(DekuJirou)
by Creston Khor
Summary: Follow the story of Midoriya and Jirou as they create their own love song together.
1. Chapter 1: Jirou's Hero

"So, so, I was thinking..."

Toru Hagakure bounced along the hallway of Heights Alliance, chatting animatedly with Mina Ashido, Kyoka Jirou trailing behind. The three of them were just invited to hang out in Uraraka Ochako's room; it had become pretty common for the girls of class 1-A to gather in one of their rooms during random nights. The purpose was simply hang out together.

"Hey, maybe this time we could try..."

As invisible girl trailed on with her chat with Mina, Jirou found herself keeping a small distance between herself and the both of them. She always had a fairly good relationship with the girls of her class, but was never the one who would often butt in into conversations, so she tend to quietly listen from behind.

As they reached Ochako's room, Jirou felt a small vibration from her phone in her pocket, signalling a new notification. She took her phone out quickly, seeing that they were already at their destination. As she read through the notification, her eyes lit up, a small smile starting to form on her face. She tapped, Mina's shoulder, getting the attention of the two best friends who were standing at the doorway.

"Hey, I suddenly had something to do. You guys have fun."

With that, she turned around and left, leaving the two dumbfounded.

"Winder what's that about..." Mina muttered, perplexed.

"I bet it's Kaminari!" Toru exclaimed as she pushed her into the room, greeting Ochako and Momo Yaoyorozu upon entering.

Jirou shuts the door to her room as quietly as she could. Her heart hammering in her chest. Her room was a perfect representation of her - punk and rock. The walls were filled with posters of famous rock bands, her shelves filled with track records. Few types of guitars could be seen carefully placed by her bed, along with some professional mics.

She plopped down onto her office chair, spinning towards her laptop on the table. Taking out her headphones she plugged them into the laptop. She was often ask whether she could sub headphones with her earphone jack. The answer is yes, but she usually prefer not to use it. Since her quirk is also a part of her, too much usage will cause her to tire.

Jirou booted up her laptop, her hands shaking with excitement. She clicked on the notification which was same with the one she received on her phone. Instantly a video popped out and she slinked back into her chair, her face morphing into a relaxed one.

"Hey guys," a male's voice could be heard.

She smiled, his voice seemed to always give her comfort.

"So today I'll be trying to sing a song by Ed Sheeran called Perfect. I hope you guys enjoy!"

As the song starts, Jirou started to close her eyes, basking in his sweet melodious voice. Don't get her wrong, she's a punk kind of girl. She loves rock music, the loud and strong notes that vibrates throughout the body. But for some reason, she was attached to the soft sweet feeling of his voice.

She found his channel by complete accident. Few months ago she was scrolling through the net, then she came across one of his videos. It was fate that she decided to click and listen. Personally, Jirou wasn't a fan of slow music, she just wasn't fond of the slow rhythm and soft beats. But his sound completely blew her away. It wasn't soft and sappy like others. The way he sings; it wasn't rock, but she could still feel the power pulsing throughout her body.

His sound is so full of passion, she loved it. It's like All Might's "I am here!", but in the form of singing. She remembered giggling, thinking about All Might singing an opera. Every day after a long day if training, she would always relax to his voice. No matter how bad her day was, one song from his would brighten her sprit tenfold. His voice gives her hope.

He goes by the name 'Bean', but no one knew his real identity. He never shown his face in his videos and have a fair amount of followers (how isn't he an internet celebrity yet would still be a mystery to her).

She turned the internet upside down, trying to gain information about 'Bean' , but to her avail, nothing was found. She hoped one day, she could meet him face to face, and tell him in a way, he was her hero.

She let out a soft moan of pleasure when the video ended, a light blush dusting her cheeks. His soft songs were her favourite, but his romantic songs also had never failed to make her heart skip a few beat. It might sound absurd, but there's a slight possibility that she had a crush on 'Bean'.

Stretching her arms, she grabbed her guitar, already feeling better than usual.

"Now, let's see what tune can we blast."

"Man...Aizawa Sensei was harsher on us than usual..."

Mina complained as the girls of class 1-A walked back to the dorms. It was yet another tiring day for the students, as their homeroom teacher tend to go overboard with their training sometimes.

"I'm heading back to my room."

Jirou stated, earning a few murmurs of agreements from her friends. She retreated into her room and picked up her phone, checking her notifications.

 _No videos today..._ She thought to herself. _I kind of wish he could upload everyday, but the wait was kind of worth it I guess..._

After a quick and relaxing bath, she sat on her chair, before remembering that she had something to do.

 _That's right... Kaminari still had one of my CDs, maybe I should get him to return me, the boys should be back by now._

The girls and boys' rooms were located at two sides of the floor, and Kaminari's room just happen to be the furthest of them all, than means she had to pass all of the boys'room before reaching his.

As she walked pass the rooms, she couldn't help but take notice about the lack of sound in their rooms, especially Bakugo's. The only sound she could hear was Kirishima sprouting random 'manly' stuff in his room. As she passed by Midoriya's room, a certain voice made her stop in her tracks. Due to her quirk, she was able to hear better than anyone else, even without using her earphone jack. Coming from his room was a voice she adored, usually male's voice were hard to distinguish, especially when their singing. But his voice filled her with so much hope and passion she recognised it immediately.

She wanted to knock, to ask if the green haired boy actually had the same interest as her, but then decided against it. She knew perfectly well the feeling of being interrupted when listening to his singing. So, she decided to leave him for now and come back later.

(5 minutes later)

After getting her CD back from Kaminari and politely rejecting his offer to hang out in his room, she made a beeline straight to Midoriya's room.

knock knock*

"Midoriya?"

"J-jirou!?!?" Midoriya's panicked cry resonated from the other side of the door, along with a few loud and messy shuffling.

 _Wonder what's he doing in there._

She leaned against the outside wall, arm crossed. After a few minutes of waiting, she wanted to give up and come back later, mind you she wasn't really a patient person, but a small squeak from the door beside caught her attention.

"Umm...J-Jirou?" The room door creaked opened to reveal half a mop of curly green hair. Midoriya Izuku peeked shyly through the small crack of his door, the worry clearly shown in his wide green eyes, his face flushed red.

"D-did you need anything?"

Originally she had planned on responding with a sarcastic remark, but the look on his face instantly melted her heart. Like, how could someone even possibly be this cute, when said person should be apologizing for taking so much time?

"I...just wanted to ask you something..." She turned her head slightly away from him, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Is it ok if I come in?"

"S-sure..."

As he led her into his room, She couldn't help but notice something was different. When they first moved into the dorm they had a chance to look at each others' rooms due to the small competition Mina suggested. Everyone knew that Midoriya was a huge hero fanboy. He adored All Might so much he practically turned his room into his personal All Might shrine. But still...

"There seems to be lesser stuff now..."

"H-huh?" He spun around to see Jirou examining his room and instantly understood what she was talking about. Even since All Might's final fight, his room had undergone a few changes. The numerous posters and figurines that had once covered the entire room was now reduced to only a tenth.

"Ever since All Might's last fight, I've had some thought about... certain stuff." He started, "D-dont get me wrong! I-I'm still a fan of All Might, he'll always be number one in my heart. It's just...I think it's time for me to step out of his shadow."

He placed his hand in his chest, "I've been mimicking him for too long, my sense and style had been in shambles. He'll continue to inspire me to be a hero but, from now on I'll forge my own path, to be a the hero everyone needs!" He finished, his eyes sparkling with determination and a full blown smile in his face.

Jirou was shocked, heck she even felt that she doesn't deserve to hear what he had said! She had a lot of feelings she wanted to express, but finally settling for a warm smile. "You've matured so much..."

"H-huh?" He snapped out of the sudden adrenaline that came to him, "I guess so..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "A-anyways, what was it that you wanted to ask me about?"

"Oh!" She was so caught up in the moment that she had almost forgotten about the reason you're here. "You didn't tell me that you were a Beanie too!" Beanie was the name the fans created for themselves.

"B-beanie, w-what are you talking about?" Instantly he became flustered.

"Yeah! You listen to Bean too right?" She continued, "I overheard his listen to his singing when I passed by your room, he's the best right?" She started to move her arms slightly as she talked about her idol/hero.

"O-oh, uh yeah..." He seemed to be much calmer than before. "Didn't know you were a fan too, Jirou."

"Are you kidding me!" Before he had a chance to register what was happening, she was already in his face. "He's the freaking best! I honestly didn't know how he wasn't famous yet."

"I-I get it Jirou. J-just, please back off." He nearly screamed, his face steaming from being so close to a girl as he tried making a pushing motion.

"Oh...sorry, guess I got too excited there." She twirled her earphone jack as she slowly backed away, blushing slightly.

"Still," she wondered as she looked at him, "I really wanted to meet him, to tell him how much he meant to me, to tell him that he is my hero..."

"Jirou..." He didn't know what to say.

"Anyways" she made her way towards the door, "Just wanted to ask you this, glad to know there's a Beanie in the class too, talk to you later?" She asked, halfway out the door."

"Y-yeah, sure."

She smiled as she close the door behind her, not many knew about it but she had grown rather fond of the green haired boy, well expect for the shy muttering part. He had always been a inspiration for her to work harder, and she's sure that she could say the same for the others. Even though they never really interacted much, she was glad that during this encounter they were able to become friends, especially since he was another Beanie. She slowly hummed a soft sing as she returned to her room, her heart lighter than usual.

To add cherry to the top, Bean had uploaded another video, few minutes after she had left Midoriya's room.


	2. DekuJirouWeek

For those who were wondering, the information on dekujirouweek coukd be found here:

https/dekujirouweek.

Also, while you guys are at it remember to check out my Tumblr too at :

https/incogshadow.

(totally not a shameless promotion)

Anyways thanks again for clicking in.

IncognitoShadow, signing out.


	3. Chapter 2: Invitation

"Hey Jirou!"

"Huh?"

Just as Jirou was about to enter her room, she heard someone call her from behind. She turned around to see Mina waving her arms franticly at her; how the girl had so much energy she would never know.

"Do you have any songs to recommend? Preferably soft ones."

She raised an eyebrow at the question, "I thought you were an upbeat kind of girl."

"Yeah..." She chuckled sheepishly, "But when I get overexcited I tend to listen to soft songs to calm myself down, you seemed like you know a lot these things."

Jirou thought for awhile, then smiled.

"Have you ever heard of Bean?"

"Yo, Midoriya!"

Sensing his name being called, Midoriya turned around to find Jirou walking up to him.

"O-oh h-hey Jirou."

"You know..." She stopped in front of his, "You really need to work on your speaking skills."

"I-I'm sorry"

"And the constant apologizing."

"Sorry..."

"I just- whatever..." She threw her hands up in exasperation, her earphone jacks mimicking her action. Something that he found cute of her.

"Anyways, have you heard?" She asked, her tone switching to an excited one.

"Heard what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Bean had finally reached one million subscribers!"

It took a few seconds for him to soak in that sentence.

"WHAT?" He screamed, his eyes wide in surprise.

She took a step back, "Jeez I knew you would be surprised but I've never thought you would be THAT surprised."

"S-sorry," he apologized, a few droplets of tears could be seen leaking out from his eyes. "I-I'm just h-happy you know?"

 _He's crying?_ She mentally thought, she knew he was an emotional dude but this was a little too emotional.

"Anyways," she looked around, they were still standing in the middle of the living room, "Why don't we go to my room, I kind of wanna get to know you more."

"S-sure" he replied as he followed her up the stairs while drying off his tears.

While they were walking, Jirou began to start a conversation, "You know...I was thinking of giving something to Bean."

"Huh?"

"I mean..." She scratched the side of her face, "I'm sure a lot of Beanies would love to give him gifts too, especially since he'd finally reached one million subscribers. Right Midoriya?"

"O-oh uh yeah...but maybe he doesn't want to receive gifts."

"Yeah, that would explain why he never shares his personal information. Are you really sure you don't know anything about his personal life?" She suddenly turned around to face him.

"N-no! W-why do you think that?" Sweat suddenly appeared on Midoriya's face as he waved his arms around franticly.

"Well, for starters, you're a nerd." She smirked, getting a definite "Hey!" from him. "I thought, you might done some pretty deep research on Bean, since you do that to every other heroes."

"I-I really don't have much on him." He muttered, trying not to meet her gaze.

"Alright alright I get it, you don't need to sound so down you know?" She gave him small smile as she continued walking. "We're here."

It was at this moment, Midoriya realised that he had just been invited to a girl's room. He stood at the doorframe, redness slowly creeping up his cheeks.

"What are you doing standing there?" Jirou gave him a weird look, "come in."

She watched and had to stiffle a laugh as she watched Midoriya walking in stiffly, his movements slowly becoming robotic.

"You're starting to look like Iida." She laughed, she knew full well the reason why her fellow beanie was acting like this. Suddenly, a sly thought appeared in her mind. _I'm sooo going to regret this..._

"Hey Midoriya," she called out to Midoriya who had finally calmed himself enough to meet her gaze.

"Are you THAT embarrassed to be in the same room with me?" She teased as she slightly thrusted her hips into the air, her earphone jacks forming cat ears on her head and her hands raised up to mimic cat paws, completed with a smirk on her face.

The two stayed in the same position for a few minutes for a few minutes before all hell broke lose.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!_

Jirou mentally screamed as she rolled around her bed rapidly and covered her red face, her earphone jacks in knots. _Why did I do that!!! That was sooo not worth it!!!_

Midoriya was a different case though. He simply stood there, unmoving, his face redder that a tomato and eyes glazed over. Midoriya had ceased to function.

After what seemed like eternity, the two had finally regained their composure to speak. Large blushes were still present on their faces.

"S-sorry..."

"I-its okay..."

"You know..." The two heads suddenly snapped over to the direction of the third voice.

Mina sat on Jirou's chair, her hands and head resting on top of the headrest, a huge smirk on her face.

"My my Kyoka, I knew you were straightforward, but I didn't knew you were that bold-"

Mina Ashido was seen soaring out of Jirou's room that afternoon.

"So..." Jirou shifted nervously on her bed, "l-lets just forgot about what happened, okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Midoriya agreed, but the two had a feeling that this event would be forever embedded in their minds.

"A-anyways," he as said as he tried to break the awkward tension between them, "what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"O-oh!" That snapped Jirou out of her small daze, "I wanted to know more about you, why don't we start with your favourite type of music?" She said as she patted the empty spot beside her, motioning him to join her on the bed.

At first he was reluctant, but as they chatted, he found himself enjoying her company. Soon they were talking face to face like old friends, and through the exchange Jirou was surprised to know that out of everyone in the class, he was the closest to having the same musical taste as her.

Sure, he was a fan of soft songs, something she could clearly see. But what surprised her was the fact that he was a huge fan of Gorillaz too, which was her favourite band. He told her tha their songs reminded him of the cruelty of society and his drive to become a hero, which only increased her respect for him.

"Hey Midoriya, could you play?" She asked, out of the blue.

"H-huh? W-what makes you think that I could play?" His body went rigid immediately as sweats once again found their way to his face.

"Jeez chill dude. I was just curious since we were talking about musics."

"O-oh..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Y-yeah I know how to play the guitar."

"Electric or acoustic?"

"A little electric but mostly acoustic."

"In that case..." She pulled out two string guitars from the side of her bed, "I wanna try something, do you know Alone by Alan Walker?"

"Y-yeah."

"Sweet, let's begin then. Can you sing?"

"I-I prefer not to..."

"Too bad." She then began to strum her guitar.

 ** _Lost in your mind_**

 ** _I wanna know_**

 ** _Am I losing my mind?_**

 ** _Never let me go_**

He widened his eyes as soon as she started singing, her voice is so...angelic.

 ** _If this night is not forever_**

 ** _At least we are together_**

 ** _I know I'm not alone_**

 ** _I know I'm not alone_**

 ** _Anywhere, whenever_**

 ** _Apart, but still together_**

 ** _I know I'm not alone_**

 ** _I know I'm not alone_**

"You know..." After they finished the song she turned towards him, "You're actually pretty awesome with the guitar."

"I-its not really..." He blushed, "Your singing was good too!"

"W-what are you saying you i-idiot!" Now it was her turn to blush.

"Say Jirou..."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you start your own channel? With your voice you could be like Bean!"

"Umm..." Her blush intensified as she fiddled with her earphone jacks. "I-its embarrassing."

Seeing her looking all shy and helpless stirred something in Midoriya, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't find the current Jirou extremely cute.

"J-Jirou?"

She looked up at him, he had a small blush on his cheeks and looked like he was pondering something.

"I-I want to help you."

 **A/N: Finally! I spent the whoke day working on it! Anyways here's chapter two. Btw if you guys noticed yet i had changed my username, for skme reaskn the name 'IncognitoShadow' was taken. I was thinking of shortening it to sometihing like 'InSha'. What do you guys think? Anyways, see you guys next chap!**

 **IncogShadow, signing out**


	4. Chapter 3: Training

"A-anyways..t-thanks for having me!"

Midoriya bowed a perfect 90 as he stood by the door.

"Yeah yeah whatever, now get lost."

Jirou replied, her hand making a shooing motion.

After the door was closed, she let out a small breath and placed a hand at her chest, but as soon as that happen there was a knock at her door.

"Midoriya, don't tell me you've forgot-"

She opened the door, thinking that he might have forgotten something in her room. Instead, she was greeted by a smiling Mina.

"Hey Kyoka-"

She slammed the door without hesitation, the last thing she needed right now was Mina's teasing, but just at the last second Mina stuck her foot out, stopping the door and injuring her foot in the process.

"Owww..." She clutched her foot and looked sheepishly at Jirou, "you wouldn't happen to have some cream in your room right?"

"What do you want?"

"Jeez Kyoka no need to get mad," she straightened herself, "I'm here to strike a deal."

"A deal?" She raised a single eyebrow.

"Yeah! I promise to keep your little act a secret,"

Jirou let out a small sigh of relief, but quickly tensed up again as she remembered she was making a deal with Mina Ashido.

"But only until you and Midoriya get together!"

"H-huh?" At first glance, Jirou's face was passive, but upon further inspection one could see that she was trying her hardest to surpress her emotions. Her lips were quivering and her earphone jacks were as stiff as sticks.

"D-don't be s-silly!" She waved her arms stiffly, her cheeks slowly turning redder by the moment, "W-why would I d-date that nerd! T-there's no way I would go out with that cute little-" She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth as she realised what she just said.

"Oh?" Mina questioned, a knowing smirk on her face. "Whatever you say, Kyoka. Pretty sure a few weeks later I'll be the one to tell you 'I told you so' ! Till then!" She said as she waved towards the red Jirou and returned to her room.

"T-that bastard!" Jirou muttered as she closed the door, "I don't like him, I don't have a crush on him! I-I like Bean, yeah I have a crush on Bean-"

"Wait that's even worse!"

"Umm... Midoriya?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here?"

Jirou questioned as she looked at the giant door in front of her. It's been a week since Midoriya's declaration of helping her overcoming her shyness.

Currently, they were standing at the entrance of Gym S. Rumor said that Present Mic himself once trained in this gym every day to the point that the gym had to be renovated just to accommodate his quirk.

"U-uhh." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, both of them were in their casual wear and he had a guitar slung to his back, "I-I'll explain when we enter."

Jirou raised a single eyebrow at his statement, she still find it hard to believe that the shyest boy in class, besides Koda, was trying to help her overcoming her shyness. But she had no choice but to follow, not because of her growing fondness towards the boy though, definitely not.

As she entered, she couldn't help but observe her surroundings. The gym was built with smooth polished wood wall and mirrors as walls, it's basically like a large ballet room.

She turned to Midoriya, trying to get answers, but he was already at the middle of the gym, messing with what looked like a control panel.

"There we go." He muttered as he pushed a purple button. Immediately walls emerged and covered every inside layers of the gym. Speakers also appeared at every corner.

"W-what's this?" Jirou couldn't help but feel anxious about what's going to happen next. She trust Midoriya, but this looked a little extreme.

"D-don't worry Jirou!", Midoriya reassured her as he plopped onto the ground, retrieving the guitar from his back while motioning for her to sit down opposite him.

Damn, he's more nervous than me. She thought to herself, amused, as she complied. For some reason being around him made her feel... comfortable, but she was definitely not going to say that out loud.

"So, what's this all about?" She asked as she plopped down in front of him.

"W-well, this gym was built to withstand Present Mic's sound waves, s-so I thought it would be ideal for you to practice singing here."

"How did you even got the permission to use this gym?"

"U-umm..." He rubbed the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile, "I-I told Aizawa Sensei we were going to t-train your quirk,"

She gave him a bewildered look.

"I-I mean, it's half true!" He tried to defend himself, "Overcoming your shyness is one of things we needed to do in order to become a better hero. There are times where one would doubt whether if his or her decisions were correct or not..."

If it wasn't for Jirou's interference Midoriya would have rambled for god knows how long. She now had a small admiration for Iida and Ochako for being able to put up with his mumbling.

"Alright I get it, so how should we start?"

"Huh?" He tilted his head as he looked at her, something which she found cute.

"You mean you've never thought about this before?"

"O-oh!" He snapped back like a jolt, "I-I think we should get you out of your comfort zone first, so we could start by letting you sing some of your favourite songs..."

He's surprisingly good at this. She noted as she listened to his advice. For someone who had trouble conversing on a daily basis, she was shocked to see him actually giving helpful talks on solving her problem. It's like he'd done this before...

"So Jirou, shall we start?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure."

"I still can't believe that happened..." Jirou muttered, covering her red face as the both of them exited the gym.

"D-don't be like that Jirou...you looked great just now." Midoriya tried to reassure her. What happened was Jirou got a little too into her 'performance' and forgotten that she was singing towards Midoriya. For someone outgoing like Mina it wouldn't be a problem but Jirou was...shy.

"I-its okay Jirou, t-that means you're warming up to me!" He gave her a nervous smile.

Only to you...she thought as she recalled the words Mina said to her last week. She quickly shook her head, denying it.

"S-shut up Izuku! You'll never speak of it again-" she tried to threaten him, but pause when she realised what she had called him. Midoriya noticed too.

"Izuku?" The light blush on her cheeks instantly evoled to tomato red as she struggled to say his name.

"Izuku...Izuku...Izu..." She then looked down shyly, her cheeks still burning as she asked him softly, her earphone jack twirling nervously, "C-can I call you Izu?"

Midoriya's face was burning too, it wasn't helping that he found the current Jirou extremely cute. He could only nod as Jirou slowly looked up, her eyes shined with tears of embarrassment.

"W-well then I-Izu... I'll see you later, thanks for the help!" She barely squeaked as she quickly dashed back to the dorm, leaving a stunned Midoriya still standing there trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Stupid Jirou, why did you do that!" Jirou scolded herself as she made her way towards her room rapidly.

"What's the rush?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice emerged beside her, making her stop cold in her tracks. Mina Ashido leaned at the doorway, staring at her with a knowing look.

"Judging by the look on your face, something happened right?"

Jirou tried to form words, but was immediately shushed by her.

"Don't worry, I won't pry, I'm sure it's nothing compared to what I witnessed before." Then she said something that sent a sense of dread down her spine.

"But, if you don't make a move soon, I will."

With that being said, Mina returned to her room, leaving Jirou to ponder what she had said.

Don't tell me she...

A/N: Aaaand thats chapter three, sorry for not uploading earlier. The past few weeks was hectic, I was preparing for a competition.

Anyways should I tied this in into the current story arc? Leave your reviews on what you think! Seeya next time!

Creston, signing out.


	5. Chapter 4 : Realization

"You know, Izu..."

"Huh?" Midoriya looked up from his guitar to see Jirou staring at him curiously. The two were currently in Jirou's room, just hanging out. Midoriya had suggested that they have a small jam session, which she promptly agreed to.

"Can't you sing?"

"W-what m-made you a-ask that?" His body stiffened up immediately. She rolled her eyes,

"I mean, all I've ever heard was you playing the guitar." Her tone then softens as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I mean, I know you've been going out of your way to help me gain confidence in my singing, and I'm extremely grateful for that. It's just that

...you've done so much for me..."

"Kyoka..."

"A deal!" She suddenly shot up, her face still tinted red,making him jump slightly.

"After my training is done, you'll let me hear your singing!" She proposed, but there are still traces of hesitance in his eyes.

"H-hey..." She placed a hand if his shoulder and making him look at her, "You don't have to be shy about your voice, no matter how it turns out, you'll still be the same to me."

 _If only you knew..._ He thought to himself guilty as he could only nod reluctantly.

"It's a deal then!" She clapped her hands together, beaming. "Now let's keep on going! I wanna hear some sick beats from you."

As they continued playing, she felt herself constantly sneaking glances at him. She had heard others said Midoriya looked cute or adorable but she knew the truth.

Eyes closed, face concentrated. If someone were to ask to describe him right now she would say it's handsomeness at its finest.

Just then, he looked up and made eyes contact with her. He gave her a small smile, which she promptly froze up upon and quickly turned her head away, cheeks burning.

 _Dammit Izu..._ She thought to herself as she fidgeted in her seat. Recently her mind had been wandering off to places, specifically towards a certain green-haired boy that was currently sitting in front of her.

 _"But if you don't make a move soon, I will."_

What did she meant by that? It's not like she liked him, right? She took another glance at him, who seemed to be fully immersed in his playing. She then thought about the events that had just transpired recently: finding out Midoriya was a fan of Bean, inviting him to his room, his training with her to gain confidence.

The more she thought about it, the more her heartbeat quicken as she slowly came to a conclusion.

"Kyoka, Kyoka?"

"Huh?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see Midoriya staring at her face-to-face worriedly.

"I-I-Izuku!?" She exclaimed, backing out rapidly out of shock and embarrassment.

"S-sorry," he apologized, blushing, "You were spacing out just now so I got worried."

"I..." After realising her true feelings, she couldn't just look him in the eyes like normal.

 _Is this too fast? Am I rushing things? It had only been a month since I've started hanging out with him. What should I do?_

"Kyoka, are you seriously okay?"

"It's nothing! Get back to playing!"

After Midoriya exited her room, Jirou closed the door behind her and leaned against it, sighing contemptly as she placed a hand on her chest. Even time she hung out with Midoriya, it made her felt at ease, like all the worries had melted away magically. She could feast on this feelings for days.

Until she heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Midori!"

"Mina..." She muttered lightly as she placed her earphones jacks against the door, "What does she wants with him?"

"A-Ashido? What's up?" She chuckled at his stutter, spending more time with her made him less nervous when talking with her,but the only girls he could talk to without stuttering were her and Ochako, something which she took pride in.

"Go out with me."

 **A/N: I'm surprised I can get this out despite IzuOchaWeek XD. But the result is only a 600 word chapter lol. I have some not really important news I wanted to share so I'll put that in another chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading!** **Creston, signing out.**


	6. AN: I'm back!

Hey!

In case you haven't been following me, I'm back!

Yay...

I've already posted two fics before but I don't think I'll be continuing Love Song anytime soon. I have a few projects I wanted to work on, one of them being my first fic on Archive of Our Own.

In case you didn't know, I finally got an account of AO3! But that doesn't mean I'll stop posting here though. My fic first there will be an AO3 exclusive so stay turned! My acc name is CrestonKhor so please check me out!

Anyways I'm thinking of rewriting a few chapters, what do you guys think? Thanks for still sticking around, it really means a lot to me.

Creston, signing out.


End file.
